The theme of this work is that of building a new physics of forces and energies, appropriate for the behavior of matter at the macromolecular or molecular-aggregate level of biological materials. The past year has seen a significant extension of the list of substances whose interactions near contact are dominant by powerful exponentially varying "hydration" or solvation forces. A separation of the two components of the work required to squeeze water out from between two molecular surfaces has been made quantitative. The entropy which describes the newly gained freedom of water molecules released due to breaking the weak bonds that hold water near the macromolecular or membrane surface. It appears that each of these components of the interaction energy vary exponentially with separation.